<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Over Quartzer by Xizuma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203316">Over Quartzer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xizuma/pseuds/Xizuma'>Xizuma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zi-O, Tokusatsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Adventure, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Drama, F/F, F/M, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xizuma/pseuds/Xizuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fujimaru Ritsuka had never really thought on what do with his life. He was lost, his plans for the future was moot and unclear. Taking the plunge, he haphazardly accepts a job that would kick-start the journey to the path that he himself is unsure is the right path he should take. With a steady resolve, he would forge his own to be the best he could be. Pairings undecided.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Relationships Developed as you Read, Undisclosed Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Over Quartzer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Fate.</p><p>Destiny.</p><p>Both were often mistaken as being one and the same. In some cases, being true.</p><p>However, Destiny was the action of predetermining what lays ahead on one's path, an action that would consequent on to a domino effect with every action they take.</p><p>Fate was defined by the events as ordered by the powers beyond man's control as inevitable and unavoidable, no amount of change would stop one's course of fate, no matter how much one would try.</p><p>Destiny was all about the present, where every decision one person has made in their lives has led them to their present scenario and future. On the other hand, Fate was the future scenario determined by powers beyond an individual's control, where there was a fixed natural order to the universe, in the cosmos that had already set everyone's past, present, and future.</p><p>Ritsuka Fujimaru often wondered if it was either Fate or Destiny that had led him into entering the walls of Chaldea.</p><p>In fact, he didn't know what he was thinking when he signed up. He was desperate for a job to help his Aunt Tagia around the house. Bless that woman's soul, for as weird and as hyper-active she was, she made it up for being a good person despite her background with the Yakuza.</p><p>The woman had a kind heart, he could attest to that.</p><p>He was just a child when she took him in. Dropping everything just to take care of some kid whose parents she only vaguely knew. Nevertheless, she didn't complain about that. Never once telling him that he was a liability, at least, not to his face. She raised him as if he were her own son.</p><p>She was still nineteen when she took him in, practically a child herself. At a young age at that, he couldn't imagine having to juggle so many responsibilities at once along with investing in a future.</p><p>With that, he was thankful for the woman who raised him, and wanted to repay her in any way.</p><p>Job-hunting was stressful, and when the chance of working shone, he took it immediately regardless of how shady it sounded. It sounded simple. At least, as simple as an Organization that involved Mages and the society that was quietly kept in wraps and hidden by the masses. All he knew that his job was more or less backlogged since he was a civilian. Barely even a Mage at that.</p><p>He was simple.</p><p>Average.</p><p>And he was fine with that.</p><p>But at the moment he signed the contract, he didn't know what he had gotten himself into.</p><hr/><p>"Out! Get out before I fire you on the spot!'</p><p>Two doors made out of fine mahogany swung open. Ritsuka walked out of the Directress' office with a low grumble, a sour look on his face as he stepped back into the sleek white halls of Chaldea, the windows that show the outside of the antarctic staring at him.</p><p>Mental note to himself, never get on Olga Marie Animusphere's bad side.</p><p>The Directress' strict and stern attitude contrasted her youthful appearance. She carried herself like nobility with an air of aristocracy expected of someone of her lineage. He should have known, at least, that a Magus of her structure would be a bit… difficult to talk to, the man who had escorted him, Mister Lainur had told him himself.</p><p>He had thought that maybe the man was exaggerating. Surely she couldn't be that bad right? Maybe the people she had interacted with in the daily, the Magus of high society just like her, had rubbed off on her. So with that in mind Ritsuka treated her as politely and as respectfully as he could, as if he was carefully treading on thin ice or awaking a sleeping bear.</p><p>If only he didn't shoot his mouth off.</p><p>Her attitude and how dismissive she was about him slightly annoyed him. The way she talked to him was as if he was just a common rabble among the rich here in Chaldea. A pawn in a game that he wouldn't understand. A nameless soldier to do their bidding, and most of all, told him that despite their closeness in age, was far more experienced then he.</p><p>Looking back, Ritsuka had to admit, she was right in that regard. His already limited knowledge on Magecraft was due to his rather shoddy and poor circuits which was far inferior to that of an average Magus, nevermind a Magus of higher standing like the Directress. Which was the main reason he had thought otherwise in joining the prestigious Clock Tower.</p><p>He was also sure that the Directress had been groomed for this position. From what Mister Lainus had told him, her father had created the Organization which left Ritsuka to assume that Olga was probably primed to take his place after he had passed away.</p><p>All that being said though, Ritsuka was still miffed at how rude she was to him.</p><p>And in all of his infinite wisdom, he shot back at how she wasn't old as he was.</p><p>Probably one of the biggest mistakes he had made in his life.</p><p>One thing led to another, and soon he found himself getting kicked out with a threat of a firing if he didn't leave her sight.</p><p>He ran a hand through his hair, threading every lock and let it fall back in place. He sighed, leaning against the windows with a groan. Already, he was starting to regret his decision coming here. His first day on the job and he already pissed off his boss who probably hates his guts now.</p><p>'<em>Great job there, Fujimaru.' </em>He mocked himself.</p><p>He slid down the cool glass, his head hung down as he stared at the ground beneath him blankly.</p><p>"A fickle woman, is she not?"</p><p>Ritsuka lifted his head, turning to the direction at the sound of a new voice with confusion.</p><p>Across him was a man around his age, give or take a few years older. He was leaning against the wall, completely relaxed, in his hands was a book that he read, one that Ritsuka could not make out from his position. Unlike the other people here in Chaldea, all of which had designated uniforms, from what he had seen anyway, this man did not wear any such that he could regonzie.</p><p>It was like a mixture of a robe and a modern jacket, a piece of the fabric longer on one side that hung lazily around his left leg. Two symmetrical and clean cuts on the arms that showed his biceps as a long scarf ran down his chest, connecting to a hood that covered his features sans the lower area of his face, masking his eyes and hair.</p><p>It was almost like a uniform of some kind.</p><p>He spoke once more.</p><p>"Olga Marie Animusphere, one who is quick to lash out judgement and discipline. An air of authority and nobility that her family is known for. Though she is rather quick to shoot her mouth off, no?"</p><p>The puzzled look on Ritsuka's face never left him as the man continued.</p><p>"Ah, either way; Miss Animusphere will get her comeuppance later on…" The man gave a grim chuckle.</p><p>Ritsuka looked around the corridor, making sure that no one else was there or passing by. His confusion only grew as he stared at the stranger.</p><p>He was pretty sure that he was alone when he left the Directress' office. He could have heard that stranger coming from a mile away with how silent the corridors were.</p><p>"D-Do… do I know you?" Ritsuka asked.</p><p>The stranger flashed him a smile. "Not yet. But soon…" He trailed off.</p><p>Ritsuka didn't know why, but the way that man smiled was… odd.</p><p>It was as if the stranger knew something he didn't. As if he were expecting this.</p><p>Who was this guy?</p><p>"Though, I suppose congratulations is in order…"</p><p>Before Rtisuka could voice out his thoughts, the man interrupted him as he snapped the book shut and looked directly at him.</p><p>"<em>Iwae. </em>For your journey as a Master starts here."</p><p>Ritsuka blinked.</p><p>"Wha-"</p><p>"Senpai?"</p><p>Behind him, Mash Kyrielight, the person who he had first met within the facility greeted him with a questioning look behind her glasses, the visible eye looking at him with confusion as the tiny fluffy gremlin Fou, perched on her shoulder with a tilted head.</p><p>"Mash, do you know this guy?" Ritsuka turned to show her the hooded man and-</p><p>He was gone.</p><p>Vanished into thin air, as if he were never there in the first place.</p><p>The teen's mouth hung open, a puzzled look on his face as Mash leaned sideways to look at the empty corridor before back to him.</p><p>"Are you feeling alright, Senpai?" She asked, a hint of worry in her tone. "We can stop by the infirmary if you would like."</p><p>"Fou!"</p><p>Beside her, Fou chirped in agreement.</p><p>"I-He was just here a moment ago-!" Ritsuka whipped his head back and forth to the empty corridor and back to the girl, his mouth agape. He shook his head and sighed. "N-Nevermind, it must have been the jetlag…" He muttered.</p><p>"If you're sure…" Mash reluctantly let go of the issue as Ritsuka adjusted his uniform. "Have you finished your meeting with the Directress?" She asked, to which he nodded, a slight sour look on his face that she found was common to the people who had first met with the Directress.</p><p>The two started walking through the corridors.</p><p>"Yup, Mister Lainur told me she was a bit strict, but still…"</p><p>The girl gave a slight giggle, nodding at his words. "Yes, Miss Olga is a bit…" Mash tried to find her best to describe the woman. "Hard headed and sometimes even rude, she wouldn't even hesitate in firing someone she doesn't like… but I guess the stress of being a Directress for an Organization like Chaldea is taxing."</p><p>"No kidding." Ritsuka huffed and shoved his hands in his pockets.</p><p>He suppose he had to cut the Directress some slack, having to run an entire organization at such a young age must have been really stressful and would have eaten up most of her free time, if she even had any to begin with.</p><p>Maybe that was why her hair was white-</p><p>His train of thought stopped when he felt something.</p><p>He made a face as his right hand sifted through his pocket, feeling something that he <em>definitely knew</em> wasn't there awhile ago coming in contact with his fingers. He traced it over, the ridges and bumps gave him a hard time to identify what it was but he deduced that it was at least circular in shape.</p><p>Grabbing a hold of it he removed the object from his person and inspected it.</p><p>The first thing he noticed was that it looked like a stopwatch.</p><p>A matte black finish coated the body and crowns that dotted the sides and top. Within the case laid mechanical parts that vaguely resemble that of a normal clock's dials and hands in the shape of an X.</p><p>What… is this?</p><p>There was this vague sense of familiarity that washed over him as he stared at the object. He somehow knew what this was, he didn't know what it was called but he knew it was important, <em>somehow</em>. He just had no clue why.</p><p>His brows furrowed as his eyes bore into the various mechanical parts within the case.</p><p>When he looked at it, it was like living in a moment that had already been lived. It was familiar to him. Then in that fleeting moment of familiarity, all that might have been lived before deemed itself brand new.</p><p>"Senpai?"</p><p>"Huh?" Ritsuka's head snapped up from his daze to Mash's face of concern.</p><p>Only now did he realize that he had stopped walking. Mash was a few feet ahead of him.</p><p>Fou was in front of him. The furry creature looking up at him with an inquisitive look.</p><p>"Are you sure you're feeling well?" She asked. "The infirmary is just a short walk from your quarters, we can go there then proceed to your room." The girl suggested.</p><p>"I…" Ritsuka hesitated. Maybe he should go to the infirmary, first that hooded man then this…</p><p>No. He was probably nervous, he didn't want to bother Mash more than he had already. The girl had to keep up with his questions and his cluelessness earlier, he'd rather not trouble her then he had now.</p><p>"It's fine." He gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm feeling good. I just have a lot on my mind, that's all."</p><p>He cringed internally when Mash didn't look at all convinced, but sighed in relief when she proceeded to nod in agreement, albeit hesitantly.</p><p>"Okay then." She said, Fou chirped as he ran back and climbed up the girl and proceeded to rest on his usual perch. "The quarters are this way."</p><p>With a sigh, Rituska pocketed the object as he followed the girl silently.</p><p>First the hooded man, now this… <em>thing</em>.</p><p>His brows furrowed once more as he started questioning if what just happened were real or not.</p><p>Were they just his imaginations? Maybe it really was the jetlag and the anxiety of working in such a secretive Organization that had caused him enough stress to hallucinate. Maybe it was merely just figments of his disillusions.</p><p>He released a breath he didn't know he was holding in when he brought a hand down in his pockets and felt the slight cold material of the "stopwatch" against his bare fingertips.</p><p>Maybe he wasn't going crazy after all.</p><p>Then again, he was crazy enough to sign into a job which he barely knew the details about. Hell, his Aunt Taiga only really knew about his "internship" was that it required him to go overseas.</p><p>Shaking his head, Ritsuka continued forward.</p><p>Hopefully, the rest of the day would go smoothly and he would be sleeping in his quarters in no time.</p><hr/><p>It was amazing how everything could go wrong in mere seconds.</p><p>Or horrifying.</p><p>Disaster had struck.</p><p>Had it not been for that peculiar Doctor Archaman, who had been using his designated quarters as a secret slack-off room, Ritsuka was sure that he would have been part of the many casualties that he knew had been resulted from the earthshuddring quake that rocked Chaldea.</p><p>Series of explosions detonated during the rayshifting experiment. The klaxons and alarms sounded off just after the first detonation that had surged from the Control Room.</p><p>The moment Ritsuka ran inside was the moment he knew it was too late.</p><p>Already, the supporting columns and concrete, along with the rubble had trapped the remaining Masters, dooming them to a suffocating and enclosed death. Fire was spread everywhere, multiple monitors and screens haphazardly glitched as the digital hologram showcasing earth had blinked from calm blue to an alarmed red.</p><p>When he spotted the familiar lavender hair amongst the debris, Ritsuka made a beeline towards it.</p><p>It made him sick to see Mash in such a state, her lower half crushed by the rubble that had resulted from the explosion.</p><p>She had begged for him to run, to go somewhere safe to hide, it was too late for her. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't save her. He knew that. <em>She knew that.</em></p><p>He held her hand at her final moments, her only dying wish. Which he gladly granted.</p><p>And in that instant, a vortex of blue had led him to where he was now.</p><p>
  <em>Rayshifting.</em>
</p><p>That's what they called it.</p><p>He wheezed, gasping as he went down on his knees, panting with labored breaths as the chaos of fire and brick surged around him and formed into a color of dark purple and orange.</p><p>His first thought of his surroundings was <em>utter hell</em>.</p><p>It looked like it came out of a post-apocalyptic movie.</p><p>Broken buildings and fire was all he could see. Flames licked the bricks and shattered windows. Debris and rubble littered every street. The sky had turned into ugly shades of blended purple and orange, then dark blue as smoke rose from the cityscape.</p><p>Fuyuki. Ritsuka realized.</p><p>This was Fuyuki.</p><p>
  <em>His home.</em>
</p><p>"Oh god…" He muttered. His Aunt. What had happened to Taiga?!</p><p>'<em>Please.' </em>Ritsuka pleaded to anyone listening. <em>'If there's a god out there, please make sure Aunt Taiga's safe! Please!'</em></p><p>He looked around the many corpses that lay around him.</p><p>Bodies surrounded him, many within the broken concrete. Some stuck between and some only being visible with one limb or two. It made nauseas to see that many, yet it also intrigued him when he noticed some looked like statues. Too much like statues.</p><p>Ritsuka felt the panic begin like a cluster of spark plugs in the pit of his stomach as it rose. Tension grew in his face and limbs, his pupils dilating. His breathing became more rapid, more shallow.</p><p>His arms felt heavier, it shook like a leaf. His mind was dazed; it felt like a hurricane had up and stormed in his head.</p><p>Then, something rose from the rubble.</p><p>A figure.</p><p>Only it wasn't human.</p><p>It was humanoid for sure, the dark, charred skeleton very much resembled a normal human's skeletal structure. Its hollow eyes stared back as it approached him, a knife loosely gripped by its bony digits with hostile intent.</p><p>Ritsuka didn't care.</p><p>In the state he was now. He had no care what would have happened to him. In that moment everything was gone, everyone he knew. Mash, Doctor Roman, even the Directress.</p><p>At that moment he thought that maybe it was best that he should have died.</p><p>Only for fate to have other plans.</p><p>The skeleton raised its arm up, its knife, jagged and rusty primed and ready, glinted in the moonlight and-</p><p>A crash was what signaled Ritsuka that whatever had planned to kill him had been taken care off.</p><p>"I'm afraid that this is not the time to hesitate." The voice said to him.</p><p>Ritsuka snapped his head towards him.</p><p>"You…!"</p><p>He instantly recognized that odd smile of his.</p><p>The book was still in his grasp, tucked neatly between his side and gripped tightly.</p><p>The man's scarf fluttered through the breeze.</p><p>With his hood up, Ritsuka could now clearly see the man's youthful appearance, his hair swept to one side, the other braided in a pattern. His dark eyes regarded him with mirth and an emotion Ritsuka couldn't quite explain.</p><p>"Come now." The man offered a hand. "This is no place to die."</p><p>Ritsuka grabbed his hand and stood up, his mind still hazy as he looked around him, before back to the stranger.</p><p>He opened his mouth to speak.</p><p>"How did you-?!"</p><p>A flash streaked across the sky.</p><p>A crimson star rocketed up in the distance from a nearby building. The two turned toward that brilliant burst of light from afar, watching as it soared high up into the blackened like a red firework. However, rather than detonate in a short-lived burst of light as they'd expect or hoped, it completed its arc and grew larger and larger, swooping down towards them like a falling star…</p><p>Only that it wasn't.</p><p>Ritsuka made an attempt to move, only to be stopped by his saviour.</p><p>The hail of arrows grew close.</p><p>"That may not be a wise choice." Was all he said.</p><p>Rituska looked back at him incredulously.</p><p>"Are you insane?!" He shouted. "If we don't move, we'll-"</p><p>Too late.</p><p>The volley of arrows came down on them and-</p><p>"Senpai!"</p><p>Metal met metal in a harsh battle.</p><p>Ritsuka whipped his head around at the sound, and his eyes widened.</p><p>"Mash?!"</p><p>His saviour's lips curled in a smirk.</p><p>"Just in time." He muttered.</p><p>Gone were the bruises and blood that tattered the girl's body. Her face and body looked clean. She now supported dark armor with a hole exposing her stomach, black gauntlets and boots and a garter on her right thigh.</p><p>The last he saw of her face was weak-filled acceptance.</p><p>Now it was that of strong defiance.</p><p>The large shield she held within her hands protected the three from the hail of arrows. Harsh curved metal met the sharp and powerful arrows in a standstill as the girl stood her ground with gritted teeth.</p><p>"Please, Senpai. Stay low for now." She cautioned.</p><p>By the time the meteor of arrows had stopped the concrete around them had caved in, forming a small crater where the small part of the street they stood in being the only part untouched thanks to Mash's shield.</p><p>"Hm. Our assailant has retreated." The stranger informed as Mash turned around to meet his gaze, finally noticing him.</p><p>"Kyrielight!" Another familiar voice shouted from the distance.</p><p>"Directress!" Ritsuka exclaimed in surprise.</p><p>Olga Marie ignored him however in favor of leveling her glare to the younger girl.</p><p>"What were you thinking recklessly charging in there?!" She berated. "Do you realize how badly you could have messed up if you were a second too late?!" The Directress seethed as Mash bowed her head.</p><p>"I'm sorry!" The younger girl said. "But I could not stand by and watch if Senpai is in danger!"</p><p>Olga Marie bit back a growl, glowering at Ritsuka in the corner of her eyes as she soothed her nerves, then turned her head to face the man with the book.</p><p>"And you are?" She glared at him, arms crossed.</p><p>The man blinked before nodding. "Ah, yes. Introductions are in order, very well." He said, looking down at the Directress in bemusement.</p><p>Olga britsled at his gaze.</p><p>Laying a hand on his chest he spoke.</p><p>"My name is Woz. I am a prophet."</p><p>Before the three could respond. Woz turned away from the Directress and regally bowed before Ritsuka, as if he were a peasant, and Ritsuka, a royalty.</p><p>"It is a pleasure and a great honor to finally meet you… <em>My King.</em>"</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>"WHAT?!"</p><p>Woz stood straight as he adjusted his clothes with a casual swagger as the trio looked at him in shock.</p><p>"A prophet…" Mash breathed in wonder.</p><p>"T-That…!" Olga attempted to find her words but couldn't. With a frustrated sigh she turned to her fellow female. "Kyrielight! Explain!"</p><p>"I-I'm sorry, Directress… but I have no idea either…"</p><p>Fuming, Olga rounded back on Woz and glared at him, then at Ritsuka. Alternating one at a time as she tried to find her bearings.</p><p>Gritting her teeth, she massaged her temples. With a huff, she turned back to Ritsuka, who still looked like a deer-in-the-headlights.</p><p>'<em>Novice.' </em>She distainly thought as she groaned. Of all people, why was he the one who had to survive?! No, it did not matter. Not now, at least. For now they should be focused on the enemy Servants that could be lurking around the corner.</p><p>Speaking of Servants…</p><p>"Kyrielight. If you have somehow unlocked your Demi-Servant status, that means you must have contracted with someone. Who?" She asked-no, demanded the younger girl.</p><p>"I… I don't know Directress." Mash admitted with a shameful bow of the head.</p><p>"Well, it couldn't have been me." Olga said, a bitter tone in her voice that she quickly covered up. "So unless someone else had reyshifted with us then that means…"</p><p>Slowly, her eyes trailed over to Fujimaru, and to his hand and-</p><p>Olga seethed.</p><p>Just as expected.</p><p>Walking towards him, she leveled an authoritative look on the teen.</p><p>"Fujimaru, show me your hand."</p><p>"Wha-"</p><p>"Now!"</p><p>With raised eyebrows, Ritsuka knew that he wouldn't be getting out of this situation and did as he was told.</p><p>Within his left hand, were a set of red intricate markings that had claimed his status.</p><p>"A command seal…" Olga muttered before shaking her head, and looked back at him. "So I assume that you know what a Master and Servant is, yes?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>Ritsuka gave an awkward cough.</p><p>Olga palmed her face.</p><p>"What did I expect from a Commoner…" She murmured. "How you were approved for Chaldea is beyond me but I suppose I have to deal with what I have for now…"</p><p>"Actually, I was hired by-"</p><p>"Silence!" The Directress roared. "The Master you may be, but I will not tolerate any backtalk from you! Despite how absurd I find <em>his</em>," She pointed towards Woz. "Claims, I find it hard to see you, a no-named civilian as a supposed 'King'!" She air-quoted with sneer. "Understood?!"</p><p>"Yes Ma'am." Ritsuka nodded, he silently agreed with the last part. Whoever this Woz guy is was either a nutcase, a prankster, or both. "I'm sorry if this offends, but could you give us something to believe you aren't lying to us? Are you sure you got the right guy?" He asked the prophet.</p><p>Seriously, <em>him?</em> A king?</p><p>He'd sooner believe that the Greek Gods were mechas before he would even consider himself royalty.</p><p>Woz turned to him with a smile and held out his book.</p><p>He flipped through the contents of the book and stopped at one page.</p><p>"Fujimaru Ritsuka. Age seventeen. Currently studying at Homurahara Academy, Fuyuki City, Japan prior to his contract with Chaldea Security Organization. Average in all subjects sans Physical Education. You live with your Aunt Taiga Fujimura, who works as a Teacher within the Academy. Your hobbies include cooking along with kendo which you have been taught since you were seven years old."</p><p>Ritsuka stared at him in surprise.</p><p>"W-Well… I guess you're speaking the truth in terms of being a prophet…" He rubbed the back of his head. "But me? A king? I don't know about that. I'm hardly someone you can call charismatic, let alone someone who would rule over others…"</p><p>"And ludicrous, for that matter." Olga crossed her arms. "Assuming this is all true, <em>which I highly doubt</em>," The woman said, not noticing the slight strain on Woz's smile and the white knuckles on how tightly he gripped his book. "How would <em>he</em>," Olga pointed to Ritsuka. "Have come to power? Surely the Clock Tower or the UN would have put a stop to a one man monarchy, hm?"</p><p>"Nobody knows for sure." Woz looked up from the page he was reading. "Not even this book had the answers for how," He revealed. "But it is known that Ritsuka Fujimaru's rule had begun in the year 2019. Appearing to those who wish to stop him with the power to rival and overpower even the strongest and greatest of Heroic Spirits<em>.</em>"</p><p>Mash's eyes widened in amazement as she turned to Ritsuka.</p><p>"Senpai! Do you truly have that?!" She questioned him with awe.</p><p>"Uh…" Ritsuka tried to speak only for Woz to continue.</p><p>"With those who wish him harm now destroyed, Ritsuka Fujimaru proceeded to take his rightful throne as King, and since then has ruled his Kingdom. Earth, with an iron fist for 49 years to the present which I live in, 2068."</p><p>With that, he snapped his book shut.</p><p>"Many regarded you as Monster, a King, who held no tolerance to those that defy him and his command. A <em>Tyrant</em> who would put even Gilgamesh and Alexander The Great to shame." Woz said. "However, many others have also seen you as a Godsend, a man who has brought salvation to this corrupted and cruel world, a man who had raised the world from the ashes and brought forth a new one. <em>They held you as a Messiah."</em></p><p>
  <em>Urk.</em>
</p><p>An uneasy pit in his stomach formed within as apprehension settled in at the prophet's words. Thoughts raced within his head.</p><p>All the latter part of what Woz revealed fell on deaf ears as Ritsuka focused on the former with wide eyes.</p><p>A King was one thing, but a <em>Tyrant</em>?</p><p>If this was true, he wanted to scream at his future self.</p><p>Why could he? <em>Why did he?</em></p><p>What had happen to him to become</p><p>His breathing quickened.</p><p>The world seemed closer to his eyes now, as if it was boxing him in and the air became more soupy, harder to breathe. A glossy sheen coated his eyes that weren't there before and his thoughts scattered like there was an electrical storm in his head.</p><p>He gave a quiet groan as he held his head. A flash of pain ripping through his cranium like a whip.</p><p>Flashes of what has been and what could be raced through him as he gritted his teeth, holding his head as more thoughts both his own and someone else's, ran through. Shards of memories that he knows that he shouldn't have.</p><p>A glimpse of the past.</p><p>Of the present.</p><p>Of the future.</p><p>His world morphed around him.</p><p>It showed him peace.</p><p>Salvation.</p><p>Then a barren wasteland.</p><p>It showed him destruction.</p><p><strong>Corruption</strong>.</p><p>And in the middle of it all, was the man of black and gold.</p><p>'<em>Focus, Fujimaru!' </em>Ritsuka shook his head firmly with a low growl.</p><p>"Be it a Tyrant or a Messiah, the truth remains unknown." Woz stared directly at Ritsuka. "Which is why I am here to witness your rise to power myself.</p><p>"<em>And as the one who has served you dutifully, My King. I will see to it to guide you on the proper path."</em></p><p>Woz lowered his book and bowed his head. "I do not make mistakes when it comes to you, My King." He said with conviction.</p><p>All the while Olga scoffed. "What nonsense and absurdity."</p><p>The prophet glanced at Olga Maire with a small frown. "Though I will say that your… Directress seems to have quite the mouth for her to speak to you that way."</p><p>The woman snapped her gaze to the prophet with a glare at the remark. "Excuse me?!"</p><p>"Clearly you have heard me, though I may be mistaken, perhaps that white hair is a sign of your age..." Woz smiled at her with a hint of malice as Olga marched towards him.</p><p>"Why you lying good-for-nothing vagabond-!"</p><p>"I only speak the truth."</p><p>"How dare you-?!"</p><p>Ritsuka stepped in before things could get worse.</p><p>"Guys! Guys!"</p><p>He intervened, placing himself between Woz and Olga, an uneasy yet firm stare directed at the two. "We're all allies here, right? We can't be fighting amongst ourselves! For what we know the ones who attacked us could be preparing for another attack, we need to focus!"</p><p>Woz looked at Ritsuka in surprise, before a smirk dawned on his face. "As expected of My King, to think of the important matters at hand." Adjusting his robe he nodded. "Very well, I will withhold for now."</p><p>Olga glowered at the smiling prophet before huffing. "Fine." She surrendered begrudgingly. "As this is an emergency, I will approve of yours and Kyrielight's Master-Servant contract." She said. "<em>However</em>, the usage of your command seals must be properly discussed and run down by me before you do something reckless. Understood?"</p><p>Seeing Ritsuka nod, the Directress continued. "Our first action must be to move out of the open. Whoever attacked Fujimaru and the prophet, "She sent those two a glare. "Had enough fire power to decimate a street to a crater, so we must be dealing with a Servant. Class must most likely be an Archer due to their preference to attack from long-distances." She explained. "After this, we shall need to set up camp or an area free from those who wish to harm us, only then shall we proceed to establish a leyline to garner help."</p><p>"Understood!" Mash nodded along with Ritsuka.</p><p>"Got it." Ritsuka gave his own nod.</p><p>"I suppose if My King agrees, then I shall assist as well." Woz drawled, much to Olga Marie's ire.</p><p>"So it's settled then." Ritsuka planted a fist on an open palm. "We need to get out of sight now, or we might attract more unwanted attention-"</p><p>The whistle of the wind caught their attention.</p><p>"SENPAI!"</p><p>"MY KING!"</p><p>Ritsuka gave a cry as he leaned backwards just in time for a whizzing arrow to sail by him and hit a solid wall, cracking it like it was mere paper.</p><p>"I'm fine, watch out!" Ritsuka cried out to Mash and Woz as both blocked and evaded incoming attacks from more of those skeleton looking creatures.</p><p>At least one that resembled it.</p><p>Instead of the charred structure and broken bones that the one skeleton that attacked him had, their frames were painted a nearly metallic blue sheen. Half of their head was missing, save for the jaw that had razor-like teeth too sharp for a human.</p><p>Some held a giant sword that glinted dangerously, others had short daggers, while the last few wielded bows and arrows all colored in the same shade of blue.</p><p>One had immediately charged towards Olga and jumped lunging at her in the air, knives out.</p><p>The Directress widened her eyes and stepped back, throwing her arm out and shouted.</p><p>"GANDR!"</p><p>The reddish spell shot forward like a bullet and into the creature like rocket.</p><p>The monster fell back to the ground as the spell dissipated, motionless.</p><p>Only for it to get back up. Much to the shock of the Directress.</p><p>Before it could do much more, Mash had quickly charged towards it, slamming the creature with a hard shove downwards and grinding it to dust with her shield.</p><p>"Senpai! Directress! Mister Woz! Stay behind me!" Mash grunted.</p><p>She quickly blocked another strike coming from behind as she reared her leg back.</p><p>With a cry, the girl unleashed a kick that knocked it over. Bringing her shield towards her, she bashed the skeleton with no short amount of strength, making sure it didn't come up again.</p><p>Despite her quick work of these monsters, more and more piled up from the background.</p><p>"We're surrounded!" Ritsuka gritted his teeth.</p><p>"I can't see any opening for escape!" Olga looked around frantically.</p><p>"My King! I'm afraid they blocked any attempt to do so!" Woz realized.</p><p>Another undead charged at him and leaped, bringing its cleaver-like blade down, only for Mash to intercept it with a shield bash that brought them both down to the ground.</p><p>"<em>My, what feisty prey I have found…"</em></p><p>Mash didn't have time to stand properly as a force sent her back down to the streets, propelling her backwards as a sheen of dusty black magic slowly took the shape of a figure in front of them.</p><p>It slowly revealed a tall and slender hooded woman.</p><p>Despite her features shadowed within her cloak, Ritsuka could still see her pale visage long purple hair. The amber, almost yellow eyes stared at him in amusement and bloodlust as she twirled a staff that almost looked like it became a scythe as she played with it.</p><p>"That's…!" Olga widened her eyes.</p><p>Without wasting any time, the shadowed woman struck.</p><p>Mash was quick to block the oncoming attack towards her Master with a grunt as the woman grinned with a predatory visage. Mercilessly, she struck her scythe against the stalwart shield again and again, not letting up as the Demi-Servant struggled against the weight.</p><p>"<em>Oh… are you getting tired?" </em>The hooded woman cooed as a deep chuckle emanated.</p><p>"I… I…" Mash gritted her teeth as her arms shook from the impact.</p><p>Ritsuka watched with growl. <em>'Damn it!' </em>He quickly stood up.</p><p>"MASH!" He reached out. Only for the Directress to quickly pull him back.</p><p>"You dim-witted fool! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Olga hissed, glaring at him. "This is a battle between Servants! Beings you can't hope to compete with! You can't just rush in. You'll have to stay far away from them and let Kyrielight fight!"</p><p>Mash grimaced as she evaded a swipe from the woman's chain, barely managing to scrape by only for the woman to exploit her opening and struck a thunderous kick that sent the girl crashing.</p><p>The hooded woman laughed at the display.</p><p>"<em>Is that all you can do? How pathetic!"</em></p><p>Ritsuka looked at his Servant in worry.</p><p>"I just can't-" He started to protest.</p><p>"You can and you will!" Olga gripped his shoulder tightly, anticipating his next course of action with a glare that nearly stopped him in his tracks. "You will only serve a liability to Kyrielight and an extra burden she must protect! Do not make this any harder than it already is."</p><p>From the side, Woz watched them with a critical eye, his book open once more.</p><p>Ritsuka shut his eyes as he gritted his teeth.</p><p>Clink, clack.</p><p>With a glance, he spotted the mysterious "stopwatch" from before on the ground, staring at him.</p><p>He grabbed the device, feeling the cool touch of the "stopwatch" and took it out. He gripped it tightly, and relaxed his touch, before gripping it once more with visible anger.</p><p>The cold and bitter feeling of powerlessness had struck him.</p><p>Frustration welled deep within. The angry, hot emotion burning inside him and eating him up. He could do nothing but watch as Mash was feebly thrown back and forth like a ragdoll by the woman.</p><p>
  <em>Fight.</em>
</p><p>He could only watch as his friend, the girl who had helped him since day one try to get herself killed in an attempt to save them from a woman, a monster that could kill all of them with ease.</p><p>
  <em>Fight.</em>
</p><p>He could only watch helplessly as she got killed because he didn't do anything.</p><p>
  <em>FIGHT.</em>
</p><p>The anger within him grew like a fire-seed and forgot to drink something cool, and so it grew in his belly until it came out as hot as any dragon has ever flamed.</p><p>All that anger.</p><p>Towards himself.</p><p>
  <em>Are you going to stand there and watch?</em>
</p><p>No. But I'll just be a burden-</p><p>
  <em>Are you listening to yourself? Mash is dying and all you can do is hide like some coward?</em>
</p><p>Ritsuka grimaced. He'd only get in the way, slow her down.</p><p>
  <em>Then don't be. Show them your power. Fight.</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>He gripped the watch tighter.</p><p>
  <em>Are you going to cower and let the chips fall where they may? To be Fate's plaything?</em>
</p><p>And tighter.</p><p>
  <em>Be who you were always meant to be.</em>
</p><p>Then who am I?</p><p>
  <em>You are King!</em>
</p><p>And tighter.</p><p>I...</p><p>
  <em> <strong>You were born King!</strong> </em>
</p><p>Resolve steeled within him.</p><p>"Fujimaru?! What are you-?!" Olga growled as Ritsuka stood up, his eyes boring determination.</p><p>The Directress' attention quickly changed to the object Ritsuka was holding within his hand. The sudden surge of prana alerted her of the magic swirling within the device.</p><p>It was glowing, radiating and changing.</p><p>"My King!" Woz stood up as well, his eyes shining in recognition when it landed on the watch. "That's-"</p><p>Ritsuka looked at the "stopwatch".</p><p>Gone was the flat black and mechanical logs within the case. Now a gun metal gray and shiny white, the case held a different symbol, a mask that faced sideways as a symbol emblazoned on the top, the digital numbering of "2018" on the bottom.</p><p>"I… will fight." Ritsuka muttered.</p><p>"My King…" Woz's smile nearly reached his eyes as he approached him. "As the book has foretold! You have awakened your power at the right time!" He said gleefully, before he looked into Ritsuka's eyes. "So then… what will you do now?"</p><p>"What farce is this?!" The Directress growled. "We are in the middle of a battle, you can't possibly think-?!"</p><p>"I don't care." Ritsuka looked at her with a firm and steely-eyed glance, one which made Olga nearly stepped back at the look of his eyes.</p><p>The Master closed his eyes, breathing in and out as he gripped the device firmly. "I… I don't think that I'm a King." He confessed. "I've been drifting all my life trying to find purpose, I feel lost… and empty. And honestly speaking, I don't feel like a King at all. I'm not fit to be one..." He clenched his fist.</p><p>"But if that's what it takes to save Mash, to stop you! To save all of us from this hell... Then I'll do it!"</p><p>The fire in his eyes burned bright as he declaared.</p><p>"I will be King!"</p><p>Olga stared at him, speechless.</p><p>Woz nodded in approval. "If that is your decision, then this is necessary for you to become King."</p><p>Within his hands was a belt buckle of some sort. Two slots that were meant to occupy something on each side and in the middle, a flat white clock-looking device with a button on top supposed for activation.</p><p>Without a word, Ritsuka grabbed the device and held it out to inspect it, before he brought it down to his waist.</p><p>
  <strong>"ZIKU-DRIVER!"</strong>
</p><p>The belt-like device announced proudly and immediately, two straps slid out from either side of the buckle and encased his hips, letting the device set on the middle of his waist comfortably and tightly.</p><p>Looking back at the watch in hand, Ritsuka looked back at the woman standing over Mash with a glare.</p><p>Slowly, he rotated the watch's face until the mask was set in its proper place within the case. It lit up in a purplish tint that radiated power.</p><p>He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply.</p><p><em>'There's no going back now...' </em>Ritsuka thought with solemn acceptance.</p><p>And with the push of a button, the course of history was changed forever.</p><p>
  <strong>"ZI-O!"</strong>
</p><p>The watch roared, encouraging him to use it.</p><p>"Y-You're going to get yourself killed!" Olga urged him to stop.</p><p>Ritsuka ignored her in favor of slotting the watch within the device. A sound confirming it's activation.</p><p>Olga stepped back in shock as the phantom of a clock's hand appeared behind Ritsuka, spinning until the face of a digital clock formed, a katakana colored in magenta with the hour and minute hand on top of it as more parts and mechanical gears and machinery formed beside the giant clock, rotating wildly, the repeated 'tick tock tick tock tick tock' reverberating.</p><p>From the distance, the hooded woman stopped and turned to the commotion.</p><p>"<em>Oh? And what's this that you're trying to pull?" </em>She sneered at him.</p><p>Ritsuka didn't answer her. He felt the fear coming as crashing down on him like a tidal wave as his palm hovered against the crown of the Ziku-Driver. It sent a chill that went to the core of who he was and it snarled that he should cower and hide, run away and begotten and let his shield bearing Servant go under fire from that monster of a woman who absolutely terrified him.</p><p>Which only fortified his decision.</p><p>Fear and bravery did go hand in hand after all.</p><p>Much as he was afraid, he also found the courage that rose within him. It gave him the strength to conquer that fear. The voice urged him to do so, chanting in tandem even though his heart was beating so fast he could hear it and his fingers tingled from an excess of adrenaline that shook him.</p><p>His palm hovered a few inches away from the crown of the device as the clock behind him ticked in impatience.</p><p>He brought it down, activating another sound as the buckle shifted lightly.</p><p>He gripped the edge of the device tightly as he glared the shadowed Servant.</p><p>"HENSHIN!"</p><p>With a quick swipe of the hand, he spun the buckle with ease.</p><p>
  <strong>"RIDER TIME!"</strong>
</p><p>Metallic straps identical to that of a hand-watch surrounded Ritsuka in different directions. Vibrating and glowing with power as it entrapped him in a ball of pure energy. The straps rotated and spun wildly, pushing against each other and the forces that opposed and fought it.</p><p>Woz's grin threatened to split his face as he held his book out, his arm proudly stretching out as if he were addressing crowds of thousands.</p><p>"IWAE!" He roared, shouting to the skies and above with a voice preachers would envy as the straps surrounding his king spun wilder and faster.</p><p>"He has finally come! The one to inherit all Rider powers! The King of Time and Space! He who has saved and will rule over the past and the future!"</p><p>Olga looked at the two with her mouth agape, unable to comprehend what was happening.</p><p>"He, who is a King among Kings! Who surpassed all and any Kings before him!"</p><p>The shadowed Servant narrowed her eyes, tightening her grip on her scythe as the man with the book looked at her with a complacent and condescending grin.</p><p>"We have all witnessed his birth! His name is Ritsuka Fujimaru! And he is..."</p><p>An explosion of energy rocketed through all directions, the clock straps expanding and blowing into pieces that flew onto Ritsuka's body, causing the shadowed woman to jump back with a growl as the figure stood tall.</p><p>His armor held the theme of a clock. A clock manifested into man. An armor of black, magenta and blue covered him from head to toe, metallic braces linked together in a clock strap laid from the top of his neck to the middle of the chest plate, then leading down to the crotch. His face was encased in a helmet resembling that of a clock dial, with the minute and hour hands pointed outwards in opposite directions where the middle of the bridge of the nose should be.</p><p>Another burst of power flew and attached itself into the helmet's face-plate, forming into a crystallized glass of magenta acting as a visor, stylized in a katakana that read…</p><p>
  <strong>"KAMEN RIDER: ZI-O!"</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>